Liquid-jet (also known as inkjet) printing devices eject liquid onto a receiving media such as, for example, paper. The liquid can be ejected in accordance with a desired image to be formed on the media. Typically a large number of liquid ejection elements (also referred to as “ejectors”, or “nozzles” herein) are closely spaced on a liquid-jet printhead to facilitate the printing of high-quality images.
Different liquid-jet technologies include piezoelectric and thermal inkjet technologies. Piezoelectric printing devices employ membranes that deform upon the controllable application of electric energy. This membrane deformation causes pressure pulses inside liquid-filled chambers to eject one or more small drops of liquid out of the printhead nozzles. For some types of liquids and applications, piezoelectric technologies offer optimum printing performance for certain liquids, such as UV curable printing inks, whose higher viscosity and/or chemical composition is not amenable to producing high-quality printing using thermal inkjet technologies.